


who gunna be the girl ?

by wecryglanny123



Category: Dance Academy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecryglanny123/pseuds/wecryglanny123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The episode when christian and Sammy dance because Abigail and Tara are being held in custody of an old lady . I think this is just perfect ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	who gunna be the girl ?

**Author's Note:**

> First christian /sammy fic

"I think your boyfriend need some more attention christian" kats partner says and kat slaps his shoulder in attempt to keep him concentrated. He looks at Sammy's back and tries to concentrate.but its all to much and christian cant handle the people looking at them . 

"Miss reine , I don't feel to good , can I go to the doctors to get it checked out please " christian says letting go of Sammy's waist and walking over to miss reine . She nods going back to watching the other dancers . 

One last look back at Sammy who is back at the bar because he has no partner now and he looks at him with resentment in his eyes at leaving him partner less . He leaves without looking back at Sammy . He doesn't go to the nurse he goes straight to his room . He looks over at Sammy's part of the room and smiles thinking about what kats partner says and stops smiling and collapsed onto his bed . 

"hey you ok ?" Sammy asks as he walks into the room and jumps onto his bed on the other side of the room and looks over at him with concern in his eyes . He panicked about christian when he just left without saying anything especially since he left straight after kats partner , nobody knew the name of , had said something about boyfriends because they danced together . 

"yes , no , maybe . I don't know anymore " christian says and buries his face in his pillow and gets panicked about how he acts around Sammy . Sammy gets off his bed and walks over to see that christian was looking more upset than he realised . 

"its ok you know to feel weird after someone practically called you gay " Sammy says sitting down one the edge of christians bed . And places a hand on his shoulder. Christians shoulder starts to tingle and his hearts starts to race at 100mph . He'd never felt like this before . And he was sure that he never would but it seemed that he was falling in love . 

" no Sammy he didn't just call me gay he said you were my boyfriend , that's not ok " christian says and reburies his face in hos pillow willing himself not to feel this way not to need to rely on Sammy so much . He was christians everything . All that time he spent with Tara and all that time he spent with kat he never thought he would feel like this with his room mate , Sammy . But Sammy wasn't gay after all he was with Abigail or likes her at least . He would never go for christian . 

" Sammy just leave me alone " he says after a few minutes and Sammy get off christians bed and wanders over to the door . 

"you know i only came here to help . " Sammy says slamming the door behind him . Christian felt like a jerk but didn't feel up to going after an emotional wreck who is trying to help him . 

*************************

Sammy was sat on the couch watching tv when christian walked in feeling a little better. He walked over and sat by Sammy and nocked his shoulder against his . 

"lets play pool " he says and drags Sammy off the couch and over to the pool table . They play for hours until Sammy decided to go to bed and he played Kat for a while then decided to go to bed too . He was tired but needed to make good with Sammy . So he walks into the room and taps Sammy on the shoulder. Sammy doesn't wake up and christian starts to panic but he knows Sammy is a heavy sleeper . 

" Sammy , Sammy " christian whispers into Sammy's ears and Sammy starts to stir in his sleep . It is sort of cute wait no , bad thoughts christian . It took 20 minutes to get Sammy awake and when he did he was to tired to say anything and christian decided to wait until morning and then the best thing happened . Sammy kissed him and christian realised falling in love was not always easy but he was ready for a change in life style .


End file.
